


Can I Take My Friend to Bed?

by Antares_28



Series: The perks of being with a Martian [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Eavesdropping, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Post-Myriad, Sexual Humor, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares_28/pseuds/Antares_28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After defeating Myriad they all need to relax, so Eliza invites them all to spend a  weekend at Midvale.<br/>But what will actually happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Take My Friend to Bed?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tiara_of_Sapphires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiara_of_Sapphires/gifts).



> Hello guys :)  
> The idea of this story was born during one of my long chats with Tiara_of_Sapphires about our hopelessly love for Alex and J'onn being together.  
> So, I have to dedicate this work to her.  
> Enjoy and have fun!  
> 

Apparently nobody could say 'No' to Eliza, not even J'onn.  
So, almost two months after defeating Myriad they are all on the beach in front of the Danvers' house in Midvale, in order to spend a relaxing and job-free weekend.  
Coming back home has always been a little bittersweet for Alex. She loves her mom and loves her house, completely surrounded by nature and sea, but being there brings a lot of sad memories too.  
That place reminds her Jeremiah too much. It's as though she can actually breathes her father's presence – or better, his painful and heartbreaking absence- and so she has limited her visits since she went to Stanford. Usually, it’s Eliza who will come to National City when she wants to spend some time with her daughters.  
This time is different, though. Not only Alex knows Jeremiah is still alive – and they are going to rescue him soon, they only need to define the last details of the project CADMUS mission- but she is with J'onn too.  
And being there with him changes everything.  
“Alex, help me!”  
Kara yells, as she runs on the shore, laughing and giggling as James is trying to catch and tickle her.  
Alex turns her head and smile, seeing how much carefree and happy Kara looks.  
She then closes her eyes, feeling the waves breaking against her bare legs.  
“Aren't you going to help her?” J'onn asks, approaching her.  
“We both know she doesn't actually need my help,” she whispers, opening her eyes, taking his hand and intertwining her fingers into his. “I'd rather be here, with you.”  
J'onn gives her a tender smile.  
“I am glad you came,” she whispers, “I am not sure I could have come without you.”  
“I will never leave you alone, Alex,” he states, their eyes locked together. “Besides, you try to refuse your mother's invitation.”  
Alex can't help but giggle and he joins her, their laughs and chuckles echoing through the air.  
He then leans forward and kisses the tip of her nose. J'onn feels always almost too ridiculously affectionate to Alex.  
She closes her eyes, smiling blissfully. Being with him like that is so natural and it seems even too right.  
“Hey guys!” Eliza cries out from the back porch. “Dinner is ready, come here.”  
Alex immediately detaches herself from him, not wanting her mom to see them.  
“I'm going to tell her about us, I promise.”  
“I am not in hurry,” he reassures her, giving her hand a soft squeeze. “You'll tell her when you're ready. She had a lot to take it in.”

The dinner went smoothly; they ate delivered pizzas and root beer floats, Alex's favorite desserts.  
They all are a little tired, since they all went to work that morning, before leaving for Midvale.  
So, after they helped Eliza to clear the table and loaded the dishwasher, they all go to their arranged rooms for the night.  
Kara and James will sleep together in her old bedroom, since they have basically shared a bed each night for the past two months, while Winn will take the pullout couch in the basement.  
And even if Alex and J'onn have been sleeping together -both sexually speaking and not- since their escaping, they will have separate accommodations for the night. Eliza knows her older daughter is very close to her Martian boss and that their relationship is far to be only a professional one, but she ignores just how intimate they are in truth. Thus, while Alex will sleep in her cozy bedroom with pale green walls, J'onn will take the guest room, across the hallway from hers.  
“You'll come and sleep with me, won't you?” Alex whispers to J'onn, as they go up the stairs toward their bedrooms. “You know I won't be able to sleep without you.”  
“Alex,” he warns her. His voice is low even though Eliza was already locked in her bedroom, probably asleep. “It will be too risky, what if your m-”  
“She won't burst into my room in the middle of the night,” she points out, frowning. “You'll be back in your bed in the morning.”  
And because J'onn is practically incapable of denying her anything, he eventually agrees.  
“Change into your pajamas, I'll wait for you,” she winks at him and goes into her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

…

After changing himself into his pajamas, which consists in a pair of black sweatpants and a gray t-shirts, J'onn carefully steps out his room and passes through Alex's closed door.  
She is already under the sheets and gives him a huge toothy smile, as soon as he is standing next to her.  
“Welcome to my kingdom,” she teases him, giggling.  
The room is dark but the moon outside is providing enough light to look around. He smiles, noticing how much the room looks like Alex. The walls are green and they are covered with shelves and bookcases filled with tons of books. In a corner there is a large bay window overlooking the beach and on it there is an old telescope, probably belonging to Jeremiah.  
“Come here,” Alex murmurs and she pats the empty spot next to her. Her bed is a queen-sized one, so there won't be a lot of room for them both but since they usually sleep close to each other, it won't be a problem. J'onn climbs into it, settling himself into his back and grunting.  
Alex immediately turns toward him, resting her head on his chest and he puts his arm around her body, embracing her.  
They're both tired and stay in silence, as he strokes her hair, playing with a lock of it, while her hand his under the sheets, as she is drawing random pattern of his abdomen with her fingers.  
J'onn is completely relaxed under her touch and he may either start to drift off to sleep or be a little aroused by it.  
Suddenly, her fingers stop and Alex leans toward his face. She softly kisses the spot just behind his ear, before mischievously whispering, “I've never had sex in this bed, you know.”  
He snaps his eyes open, knowing what she is not so subtly implying.  
“We're not having sex here, Alex,” he tries to warn her, pretending to scold her in a stern tone, but actually his voice is already breathless, as her hands travels down his abdomen, reaching the hem of his pants.  
“So,” she practically purrs against his jaw. “You don't want me J'onn?”  
He exhales a deep breath, closing his eyes.  
“Of course, I want you. I always want you, Alex,” he eventually admits. “But, your mother is sleeping just down the hall. Not to mention your sister, your Kryptonian sister with x-ray vision and super-hearing, is currently on the other side of the wall with her boyfriend. We both know you can be loud... So, for as much as I would like to be with you, we can't.”  
“Okay,” she pouts, rolling away from him. “I guess it means I should put my panties back on then.”  
J'onn chokes a strangled sound. “What?”  
He snaps to look at her and then he lifts the sheets to check for himself. Alex is wearing only a black camisole.  
“You're not playing fair at all,” he mutters and she giggles.  
“All's fair in love and war, my dear,” she teases him, running her finger along his jaw. “Are you sure you are not up to play with me?”  
Alex shifts and she runs one of her legs along his thigh.  
J'onn groans, feeling the heat emitting from her.  
“Honestly, I cannot say that, ” he says in a low, husky tone, all his resolutions forgotten. How he is supposed to resist her? “Do you want to feel by yourself just how much up I am, Alex?”  
“Oh yes,” she replies, her eyes sparkling with both amusement and excitement.  
And just like that, he grabs her hips and she finds herself straddling him. She gasps and puts her hands on his chest for balance. She can definitely feel his growing erection under her, only the thin scrap of his pants separating them.  
Alex leans down, kissing him fiercely and nipping at his bottom lips with her teeth. J'onn tightens his grip on her, responding to her kisses and lifting his hips, grinding himself against her.  
He swallows her moans, as they keep kissing and rubbing against each other, they both already too flushed and close to their completion, without even taking off their clothes.  
Alex slowly distances her face from his and raises herself on her knees, pulling his pants down his thighs and freeing his now fully erect manhood.  
She gives it a slight squeeze and caresses it, feeling the smooth and already wet tip, before she starts to move herself on him again.  
He can feel her wet hotness rubbing against him and can't help but push upwards, eager to thrust into her.  
Alex throws her head back and then she says in a throaty voice, “Give me your hand, J'onn.” She picks it up herself and guides it to her mouth. “I'll do all the work here, but you have to keep me quiet.”  
J'onn almost blows off just hearing her saying that, but he obeys her and presses his hand over her mouth, as she finally lowers herself on him.  
Some minutes later, on the other side of the wall, Kara and James hear heavy panting and the continuous squeak of the mattress springs.  
They are curled together, he is spooning her, holding her tightly against his chest.  
“Please tell me, they are not doing what I think they are doing,” Kara mumbles, grimacing.  
Although she was bewildered and slightly shocked when Alex had told her about her and J'onn, she soon became their first supporter. Kara loves her sister and she cares only about her happiness, so if Alex is happy with J'onn, then she cannot complain. Anyway, that doesn't mean she wants to think about her sister and their boss have sex, nor actually eavesdrop them doing it.  
“Just sleep, they're being quiet,” James murmurs into her hair.  
He starts to drift off to sleep and Kara is trying to ignore them when they both hear a sharp laughter and a deep grunt.  
Kara buries her head into against James's chest, whining.  
“It's easy for you, you're not the one with the super-hearing here.”  
He can't help but chuckle and then he leans forward to kiss her cheek.  
“Maybe you should distract me,” Kara says, moving her bottom against his crotch. “Are you aware I'm not wearing any panties, aren't you?”  
He widens his eyes and his hand goes down under the sheet, raising her pale pink nightgown and feeling her bare ass.  
“You are definitely not wearing any panties Supergirl,” he grins, pushing a finger inside her. “God bless you naughty Danvers girls, then.”  
Back on the other side of the wall, the blankets and sheets have been pushed down towards the foot of the bed and J'onn sits up in the middle of the mattress with Alex straddling him.  
Her arms are wrapped around his shoulders and his hand is still on her mouth, muffling her moans and little cries, while the other rubs over her thighs and her back.  
He presses kisses to her neck and shoulders as she rocks her body against his. She is sweating and panting and her hands grip his shoulders as she arches her back, bringing herself up and down on his erection.  
Alex knows they should not do it there, in her childhood's bedroom, just some feet away from where her mother is hopefully sleeping, but she cannot help it. Being with J'onn has become a primal need just as sleeping, eating or even breathing.  
She sighs against his hand, her eyes locked with his, and she involuntary squeezes herself around him.  
J'onn groans, forgetting why he was against that at the beginning and he holds onto her hips with his free hand, her body crashing down on his. Her breasts are actually bouncing and he can't resist and so he leans forward and captures one nipple in between his lips. Alex gasps and softly bites his palm, because it is already too much and she needs to do something, otherwise she would scream.

James pushes inside Kara from behind, holding her leg and bending it over his, while keeping her pressed against his body. Kara is moving too, meeting his thrusts and their pace is slow and steady. The bed is small and old and it squeaks as they keep moving.  
He kisses her shoulder and then nips at it with his teeth, “Moan a little louder, Kara. They don't know it yet but we have just started a little bit of competition with them.”  
Kara giggles and moans, forgetting about Alex and J'onn.

…

Eliza has always considered herself a modern and open-minded mom.  
She knows her daughters are two gorgeous, brilliant and beautiful young women who are sexually active.  
Nevertheless, she has never – ever- wanted to actually hear them going at it.  
Eliza doesn't know if she is more disappointed or embarrassed right now.  
About fifteen minutes ago, she had woken up, feeling thirsty. So, she was going to the kitchen to take a glass of water when she heard that: the beds banging against the wall and the mattress springs squeaking, not to mention the sharp cries, soft moans and deep groans that were echoing through the hallway.  
At the beginning she had thought the noises were coming from Kara's bedroom, but then she realized they hailed from Alex's as well.  
And she couldn't help but frown because, seriously? She was not aware Alex was in a relationship, but if the not so muffled sounds coming from her bedroom were a clue, Eliza was definitely ignoring something. And Alex was bold enough to have sex with this mysterious man – Eliza was not sure is she preferred him to be Winn or J'onn- under her mother's roof.  
She leans against the shut door, closing her eyes and focusing on her breathing. How can she go back to sleep with all this din?  
And then, after almost ten minutes, there is it. A high-pitched cry, followed by a deep pant.  
Eliza blushes and covers her face with her hands. She has just eavesdrops how one of her daughters sounds when she comes. It's actually skin crawling.  
And it only gets worse when another sharp cry, now belonging to the other one, resounds in the night.  
And then, everything becomes very clear, when after nearly another five minutes the man groans too, a low “Alex”, echoing in the air.  
Eliza almost faints, realizing whom the voice belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave kudos and comments to let me know your opinion about this.
> 
> And feel free to follow me on Tumblr, my account is http://ms-hgolightly.tumblr.com/


End file.
